


季风雨林

by emyycolors



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emyycolors/pseuds/emyycolors
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 8





	季风雨林

#

没有任何人做好准备，会在帝国边疆一场海盗剿灭战之前，率先面对一个发情的长官。

当那股浓烈烂熟的浆果香气在舰桥炸开的时候，格林希尔几乎是在第一时间跳了起来。Beta不是易感的体质，但她太熟悉人类那从地球时代起便一直无法进化干净的狩猎本能——几乎小半个控制中枢的Alpha在同一时间安静了一秒，无论男女，都齐刷刷地停下了所有动作，并像是一群没能达到逃逸速度以上的可悲飞行器，全都缓缓地、不受控制地把脑袋转向了此刻的引力中心，帝国的元帅，同盟的战神，一个永远不知道椅子是什么东西，却在此时连坐在桌子上都做不到的、打着哆嗦已经整个人趴到桌面上的Omega，杨威利。

格林希尔花了一秒钟便看懂发生了什么事，然后一边在心里大声咒骂那帮该死的偏偏在这几天搅局、让她忙得甚至忘记给杨准备抑制剂的域外海盗，一边给莱因哈特的私人频道去了紧急密函，同时飞快地用自己的大衣包住了杨。

“如果还能挪得动步子，就快点出去！”她像个护崽的兽，背对着杨，大声冲周围的Alpha们喊道。外围一些人如梦初醒地飞快逃跑，可内侧的包围圈反倒肉眼可见地缩小了一圈。她几乎能听到这些人脑子里噼里啪啦理智断裂的脆响，但你不能指望已经跌入大气层的飞行器还能对抗引力，格林希尔只能咬着牙瞪着他们，并把身后的杨护得更紧。凭良心讲，这的确不能怪他们。她只是闻不到而已，否则她一定能够理解这股如太阳风暴一般席卷舰桥的浆果甜香对Alpha们来说，有多醉人。

杨不是故意的。事实上对他来说，没有什么情况比现在更糟，无论是以这种方式让自己身处险境，还是在此种紧要关头导致全舰一大半的Alpha暂时失去战斗力和身为军人的理智，或是在这么多部下面前当场发情——他敢说当莱因哈特还是帝国元帅时，一定从来没有做过这么丢脸的事。他不着边际地想着。

莱因哈特。当他想到这个名字时，身体几乎是本能地轻颤了一下。周围已经快要彻底失控的Alpha们，无意识散发出的陌生而极具攻击性的信息素就像宇宙中最强的射线暴一般一波一波向他扑过来，杨难受极了，只能徒劳地在格林希尔的大衣下把自己蜷得更紧，然后一边拼命嗅着自己衣领上残留的、莱因哈特的味道，一边无助地默念他的名字。但连他自己也不确定这是不是在让事态变得更糟糕，他无法自抑地不断想到那个属于自己的、远在另一艘旗舰上的Alpha，而那种对他气息的渴望，正在如无数行将就木的恒星一般在他体内接二连三地爆炸，最后全部化作实体从某个难以启齿的地方流出来。大衣笼罩下的黑暗放大了除视觉之外的所有感官，杨一动也不敢动，他那支离破碎的残存理智帮助他保持清醒已经相当勉强，而他只能像个回到了孩提时代的、在夜里怕鬼的小毛孩儿，把这堪堪能蒙住脑袋的薄大衣当作自己最坚实的堡垒。

突然之间，堡垒被人整个儿掀了开去，一瞬间无数辛辣尖锐的Alpha信息素兜头灌了他满鼻子满眼，太呛人了，杨颤巍巍支起上半身想抢回大衣，却在毫无预兆地被逼出的生理泪水中咳了一下，而下一秒，便有人托住了他。

一股熟悉无比的清冽雨水的气味拨开层层峦嶂跋涉到他面前，一瞬间将他整个人从头到脚笼了起来，杨大口地喘息了几下，他意识到自己总算可以呼吸了。他的视线短暂地清明了一下，可还没等他拭干泪水抬头看清莱因哈特的脸，便被扶着背、轻按着后脖颈从一塌糊涂的桌子上捞了起来，抖着腿下了地，随即便跌进了对方的怀里。

“请大家不必惊慌，我们还需备战，请坚守岗位。”

杨听见莱因哈特在他脑袋顶上高声说到。但他其实并不是很关心这个，他的年轻的皇帝正把他用披风密不透风地裹住护在身前，比大衣更彻底地隔绝了之前一切令他感到难受的气味、视线和触碰。他死死攀着莱因哈特的前襟，不受控制地用鼻尖去蹭对方的颈窝，肆无忌惮地、使劲地嗅着，像一片濒死的枯林，啜饮着久违的大雨，又像是一颗掉在烈日下的干瘪的蓝莓突然被扔进了一整片湖泊。这感觉太好了。莱因哈特即便在这样剑拔弩张的情况下，也不曾因为Alpha之间本能的较量释放任何强势过头的、会令他不适的信息素气息。杨被彻彻底底地安抚了，在他跌进这场雨里的那一刻，他便立刻把先前那片危机四伏的黑暗丛林抛在脑后，只顾着一味地、贪婪却又餍足地在静谧无边的雨幕中平复呼吸。

#

“还好？”莱因哈特侧过头问杨威利。

后者点点头，此刻他已经从莱因哈特的怀里退了出来，两人正并肩走过空荡荡的生活舱走廊。杨的眼角还泛着点儿红，一副没有彻底清醒的模样，落了半步在后面，被莱因哈特牵着一只手。

他知道自己现在的样子像什么，仿佛一个在外面受了欺负正被监护人领回家的、盼望得到一整罐糖果安慰却只被顺了顺毛的学龄前儿童，每个毛孔都在叫嚣着“我还没被哄好”。说实话，他并不真的指望莱因哈特会当着那么多人的面吻他，但他控制不了去想。只有他自己知道，在刚刚莱因哈特安抚停当了一整个舰桥的Alpha并表示要带他回宿舍时，他下了多大的决心才肯把自己从对方怀里拽出来，那一刻他几乎感到了委屈。莱因哈特甚至没有咬他的腺体让他更快地镇定，或许是为了帮他保住作为元帅最后的体面或是别的什么。但银河在上，他真的不在乎，他只是需要更多的莱因哈特。他的裤子里还湿得一塌糊涂，而他的Alpha为了让他安心而牵住他的手，反倒让这泛滥的皮肤接触依赖症变得更加不可收拾。

“前线的事，吉尔菲艾斯会安排好，你不必担心。”他的笨蛋爱人自顾自地说着，对他的不满毫无察觉。杨胡乱点着头，他此时不关心前线，也顾不上自己是不是给齐格飞添了麻烦，当他俩终于走到宿舍门口，杨几乎是抢上前一步用指纹将房门刷开，飞快地把莱因哈特拽了进去，在转身环住他的脖子凑上去咬他嘴唇的同时抬脚踢上了门。

第二次情潮汹涌而至。

如果不是莱因哈特及时托住了他的腰，或许在那一瞬间杨就要因为腿软跪到地上去。他第无数次在心里喟叹，莱因哈特尝起来的味道比他闻起来还要好一千倍，终于得偿所愿的满足感刺激得杨鼻子发酸。他不管不顾地去舔莱因哈特因为吃惊而微微张开的牙齿，他们的呼吸撞在一起，几乎要在这密闭的黑暗里卷起一场风暴。

雨点密密匝匝地落了下来，把森林里弥漫着的浆果香气淋得湿漉漉的。莱因哈特一手扣着杨的后脑勺，一手搂着他的腰背，与他更深地接吻。皇帝陛下的生活追求与经验单纯得要命，却总是能在唇齿相依的时候把杨吻得脑袋发懵。一波波的战栗从杨的天灵盖一路冲到尾椎骨，他愈发地站不稳了，只好交托全身重量给对方，而自己开始摸着黑对付莱因哈特那碍事的披风和外套。

“你的扣子…太多了……”

这话在磕磕绊绊地说出口的一瞬间，杨便觉得自己的脸快烧起来了，而莱因哈特更是毫不留情地笑得胸腔震动，同时放开杨的嘴唇，开始啄吻他的嘴角、脸颊和耳朵。

在杨威利脑袋还算清醒的时候，绝不会对莱因哈特像今天这样索取无度、急不可耐。说到底他才是年长的那一个，即使是在床上，他也本能地想要先照顾莱因哈特的感受。更多的时候，年轻的皇帝会一手抬高他的腰一手环扣住他的肩膀，以一个不容置疑的、完完全全锁住他的姿势，俯身一边胡乱啃着他的下巴、锁骨、喉结或者别的什么东西，一边将自己撞进他的身体。那双被雨水打湿的冰蓝色的眼睛与杨对视时总是带着不自知的深切依恋，就仿佛这头小狮子即便已经拥有了整个宇宙，也只有在杨这里才算是回到了家。杨威利从来都招架不住任何需要他的、无家可归的小动物，只好揽着对方将自己更彻底地交出去。

但今天他着实顾不上那么许多，他太想快点每一寸皮肤都和莱因哈特相贴。王服上的扣子让他愈发恼火，最后他索性干脆放弃挣扎，重新勾住莱因哈特的脖子，整个人贴上去磨蹭身体，甚至没空去管他的Alpha此时此刻是不是想要他。

——莱因哈特当然想要。发情期的杨仿佛一个破了壳儿的甜滋滋的彩蛋，就这么突然地、绑着蝴蝶结落进了他的手心。年少的皇帝高兴得快要在心里雀跃起来，杨对他本能的依赖对他来说几乎可以称得上是某种褒奖。但问题在于，一个理智决堤的帝国元帅恐怕是此时此刻宇宙中最危险的生物，那肆无忌惮释放开来的果香太过浓烈，激得莱因哈特头晕目眩。啄吻慢慢变成舔吻和啃咬，杨仰起头主动把最脆弱的脖颈送到自己的唇齿下，莱因哈特即使在黑暗里也仿佛能看到杨那双黑眼睛里，被自己的雨水浇灌出的、盛满欲望的水光。他控制不住地兴奋起来，在杨威利面前他从来都是更容易失控的那一个。

莱因哈特的吻来到了杨的颈侧，怀里正无自觉四处点火的omega突然浑身打了个激灵。差一点儿就是腺体的位置了，莱因哈特的呼吸太近了，杨的前端涨得发疼，想被标记和刺穿的渴望让他忍不住轻声呜咽了出来。他更紧地抱住莱因哈特的脖子，讨好一般地来回亲着对方的下巴和耳垂。莱因哈特忍不住在心里欢快地吹起气泡，他觉得杨在撒娇的时候简直可爱得要命，但他死也不会把这话说出口。在确定对方不会突然脱力跌倒后，他腾出一只手，三两下解开了对方裤子上的金属扣，然后在那完全湿透的、被可怜兮兮地撑着的棉质内裤上轻轻揉着。

在被碰到前端的一瞬间，杨几乎是同时再一次呜咽了一声。他双腿发颤，不由自主地将自己往莱因哈特的手心里送去。莱因哈特太清楚怎样让他舒服了，这下他再也没有余裕去给对方点火，只顾得上把脸埋在莱因哈特的颈窝里大口喘着气。此时此刻的杨被无微不至地抚慰着，却又同时觉得无助极了。大雨淋得他浑身湿透，轻轻一按便能冒出水来，浆果香气兜住了每一颗雨滴，沉甸甸地铺满了整间屋子。可他还是觉得不够，他认为Alpha必须要在第一时间标记自己发情的Omega这一条需要写进帝国宪章。终于，杨忍无可忍地张开牙齿，率先一口咬住了莱因哈特的脖子。

而下一瞬间，暂时对着杨的侧颈啃够了的莱因哈特也终于大发慈悲，猛地用虎牙刺破了Omega的腺体。就像是咬破了一颗吸饱了雨水的蓝莓，清甜的水液突然在莱因哈特嘴里迸发开来，可那沉郁的果香却像是带着高度酒精，从他的鼻腔直冲脑门。怀里的杨一时间被刺激得整个人都绷成了一条线，死死抓着他的头发动弹不得，然后直直地在他手里射了出来。

莱因哈特感到自己的脑子也被刚刚的果香冲得有点儿过了头，就连意识都开始混沌起来，只得本能地收紧手臂把杨拥得更紧，然后像只小兽一样轻轻舔着杨颈后的腺体上残留的血液。

森林里的每一寸土壤都吸饱了水，树叶在风里摩擦。闪电倏地亮了一下，紧接着是雷声。大雨忽至。

#  
“你不用……回旗舰了吗……”待杨威利终于短暂地平复了呼吸，他把脸靠在莱因哈特的肩上问道。

这话问得实在有些多余，就如同他这不合时宜的片刻清醒在莱因哈特看来纯属添乱一样——此刻的杨已经被莱因哈特剥得只剩下最里面一件解开了扣子的衬衫，长裤也挂在胯骨上摇摇欲坠，整个人还陷在莱因哈特怀里连站都站不稳，甜得人唇齿生津的信息素仍在不计后果地拉着Alpha的理智一起沉沦，他还指望莱因哈特回哪儿去？

“这可真是……有点儿晚了，我的元帅。”

莱因哈特贴着他的耳朵回答。他捞起杨虚虚搭在自己右肩上的胳膊，引导着他摸到自己尚且扣得整整齐齐的扣子：“专心一些，杨，现在你的战场在这里。”

杨威利认命，他的手还没什么力气，于是莱因哈特几乎在是手把手地教他如何对付王服上这些难解难分的扣子。杨此时的大脑实在无法理解为什么自家皇帝会热衷于在脱衣服这种事上礼尚往来，他真的不介意莱因哈特自己动手，但正如杨明明白白感受到的，自己这副连扣子都解不好的狼狈模样彻底取悦了莱因哈特。对方握住他手腕的手正在这场无声无息的暴风雨里逐渐升温，莱因哈特一边牵引着他的动作，一边不住地吻着他的额头和脸颊，但不一会儿便放弃伪装一般捧起他的脸，狠狠咬住他的下嘴唇：“太慢了元帅，这可不是你在战场上的风格。”

“你……你讲点儿道理，”杨在接吻的间隙贴着莱因哈特的呼吸，喘着气辩解，“我又不是疾风之狼——”

莱因哈特再次欺身上来封住了杨接下来的话。这幼稚小鬼不知哪根神经被碰到，终于彻底没了耐心似的，三两下拉开前襟甩掉了外套，一边吻他一边半搂半抱地带着他往客厅一侧走去。此时的莱因哈特身上也终于只剩下里衣，没有坚硬护甲的腰身抱起来比刚刚舒服太多了，杨像一只终于回到柔软窝里的猫咪，整个人都餍足地紧贴了上去，昂着下巴任对方予取予求。直到他被莱因哈特护着后脑勺摔到了沙发上，才突然意识到哪里不对。

“等……等等，莱因哈特，去床上……“

但对方此时显然不太想理他，像只终于扑倒了猎物的狮子一样一把扣住杨的手腕，立刻开始毫不客气地啃他的下巴、脖子和锁骨。发情期里的不应期短得可怕，杨几乎是在莱因哈特彻底拽掉他的裤子，用手抚上他光裸腰背的一瞬间便重新硬了起来，但他还是艰难地想要跟对方晓之以理：“这里……啊……这里太窄，会摔到地上……”

日理万机的皇帝总是能够第一时间满足得力部下的合理要求，于是莱因哈特一边叼着杨的喉结，一边随手把沙发上的软枕全扔到了旁边的地毯上以防万一。他的吻咬一寸一寸地向下挪去，还不忘抽空抬起头问了一句：“还有别的问题吗，杨元帅？”

杨威利气结，他知道自己不应该在这种时候指望对方听自己的话，于是决定战术性示弱：“陛下，我的好莱特，请你至少先放开我的手，让我抱抱你……”

莱因哈特欣然从命，于是他松开杨的手腕，转而捏着杨的下巴重新吻住了他。杨一边兵荒马乱地回应着对方的吻，一边执着地将莱因哈特最后一层里衣也扯了下来，然后环住对方的脖子，终于如愿以偿地得到了一个真正意义上的、肌肤相贴的紧密拥抱。那一瞬间他几乎想要满足地喟叹出声，而莱因哈特已经用自己最擅长的孩子气的占有姿势将杨威利严丝合缝地扣在怀里，一边轻抚杨的腰背，一边专心致志地吻着他。杨感到黑暗里莱因哈特闭着眼睛，小刷子一样长长的睫毛扑闪着，在他贴着杨的嘴唇碾转亲吻时轻扫过杨的皮肤，像是在雨幕中翻飞的蝴蝶翅膀。黑暗放大了他们触碰彼此时每一丝最细微的触感，杨威利心如擂鼓，他觉得自己早就过了在接吻时会忘记呼吸的青涩时期，可每次被莱因哈特叼住舌头吮吻，他还是会毫无长进地喘不过气来。

意识到自己今晚的表现实在有些丢人的帝国元帅决定做一些适当的反击，于是他摸索着开始对付莱因哈特还未褪下的裤子，这个要比外套好办多了。杨轻车熟路地解开对方的金属扣，用力扯开了拉链，可还没等他再做下一个动作，莱因哈特便一手扣住他的肩背，一手抬高杨的一条腿搭在自己的胯骨上。杨的心里打了个突，但还没等他反应过来，莱因哈特亲了亲杨的嘴角，然后低下头，突然用唇舌包住了他胸前一侧的乳粒。

“等一下……呜！”

杨在莱因哈特开始舔咬他的乳尖时整个身体都向上弹了起来，紧紧拉成了一张弓。他控制不住地死死揪住莱因哈特的头发，拼命忍住不让自己呜咽得太大声。对方高热的口腔和一瞬间高涨的信息素气息像一场突如其来的海啸，将他猛地推向了发情期的更深处，对Alpha的本能渴求和莱因哈特一瞬间带给他的过分的满足感几乎让他感到恐慌。原本的温存拥抱顷刻变成了欲望地狱，而莱因哈特还趁他不自觉抬高身体时趁火打劫一般将他的底裤也拽了下来，然后肆无忌惮地开始揉捏他早就泫然欲泣的阴茎。沙发上已经没有靠枕可以用来垫在杨的腰下，但莱因哈特非常乐意亲手托住杨的腰，顺便揉着他的臀肉帮他在突然而至的刺激里放松身体。上方的舔吻来到了另一侧，一波波的快感从杨胸口以及每一寸被莱因哈特触碰到的皮肤激荡开来，震得他眼前发黑。

杨已经彻底不着寸缕，在被情潮拍击的间隙，他感觉自己后穴涌出的水液一定快要把沙发都淹没了，不由得下意识开始担忧回头该怎么做家政才好，但莱因哈特丝毫没打算给杨留时间用来走神。他的唇舌离开杨的胸口，开始渐渐向下，可指尖还掐着对方的乳粒不放。杨在不间断的持续刺激下甚至再也顾不上收声，控制不住地叫唤着。他无意识地向上挺着腰，莱因哈特便从他紧绷的、轮廓分明的肋骨，一点一点吻到侧腰，再到肚脐和人鱼线，而杨威利就在每一个近乎折磨的细密亲吻落下时，不可自抑地、一下一下地全身战栗和痉挛着。

此时屋子里成熟的森林浆果气息已经浓郁到让杨自己都觉得头昏脑涨的程度，他终于意识到自己或许应该是元凶，可莱因哈特此刻浇在他身上的大雨仿佛是倾盆而下的果酒，早已不可挽回地灌满了整个房间，眼看就要没过杨威利最后一丝清醒的神经。他仰面望着黑暗中的天花板，却根本不知道自己到底在看哪里。生理泪水在莱因哈特吻上他的腹股沟时彻底决堤，这简直是酷刑。杨在一片泪眼模糊中下意识地向前伸出手，想从行刑者那里得到安慰。他的小腿发颤，蹬在沙发上的那只足跟不住地打着滑，于是莱因哈特干脆将他的膝弯捞了起来，挂在自己胳膊上，然后早有预谋一般地，俯身含住了他的欲望。

杨的惊喘一瞬间卡在了喉咙里，泪水顷刻间从他睁大的眼睛里无意识地落了下来，然后很快又再次蓄满眼眶。他那还在发情期的脆弱神经根本经不起这样灭顶的快感，杨几乎是带着哭腔，求助一般地一边叫着莱因哈特的名字，一边想要让对方放过自己。此时从杨威利身后汩汩涌出的水液已经倒流到了他的腰窝，再加上鼻尖二人交缠在一起的信息素气味，让他觉得此刻的自己仿佛一颗被毫无反抗之力地戳破了皮的水果，正在被莱因哈特字面意义上地吃拆入腹。

前端堆积的快感多到仿佛可以没有明天，杨紧紧地攀住莱因哈特的手臂，被牵引着挺腰将自己送进对方嘴里。而此时从头到尾丝毫没有被照顾到的后穴也同时叫嚣起来，不住地收缩着，几乎让杨感到了疼。这太难受了，杨忍不住一边无意识挺动着身体一边呜咽出声，这仿佛是一个因快感与疼痛相互交织而永远无法到达的顶点，折磨得他几近发疯。

不知道玩儿了他多久，莱因哈特终于良心发现一般地放开了他的前端，杨威利感受到对方与他一只手五指交握着，整个人重新覆了上来。他的Alpha亲吻着他眼角的泪水，另一只手在他背后的腰窝轻轻打着转。他紧紧搂住莱因哈特的脖子，控制不住地张开腿去蹭对方同样已经裸呈相对的、勃发的欲望。杨从未如此清晰地感受到，所有的抚慰似乎都比不上与莱因哈特最大限度的肌肤相贴。他们的心跳与呼吸重新撞在一起，莱因哈特的鼻尖像猫咪一样轻轻碰了碰他的，然后再次与他吻在一起。杨感受到对方的指尖探到自己身后，在一片泥泞里轻轻戳了几下，随后猛地托起自己的腰臀，整个人一下子撞了进来。

杨几乎是在莱因哈特打开他的一瞬间，便第二次射了出来。他死死攀住对方的肩背，嘴唇贴着莱因哈特的脖子动弹不得，感受到对方嵌进自己身体里的高热的欲望正随着彼此的脉搏和心跳声，一起蓬勃地跳动着。

“杨，”他听见莱因哈特叫他的名字，然后将他更紧地压向怀里，“我发情了。”

FIN


End file.
